Surfaces of plastic plates, metal plates, and other various base materials that are used for interior and exterior members of buildings are coated or laminated with a resin film in order, for example, to protect the base materials, to improve weatherability, and to add decorativeness and design quality. A resin film used for such applications is mainly a fluorine resin film having excellent weatherability, and especially, a vinylidene fluoride resin film is used in many cases.
The vinylidene fluoride resin film is used not only in the applications above but also in various applications such as wallpapers and wall materials, interior and exterior materials for vehicles, elevators, and the like, roof materials such as roof tiles, rain gutters, garages, arcades, sunrooms, agricultural materials, canvas for tents, advertising displays, signs, labels, marking films, furniture, home electric appliances, trays, solar cells, and window glass.
The fluorine resin has a problem of poor adhesiveness to other materials. Hence, there has been developed a vinylidene fluoride resin film that obtains improved adhesiveness to a base material by having a multi-layered structure (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the films described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, each of a surface layer and an adhesion layer is formed from a vinylidene fluoride resin and/or a methacrylic acid ester resin. The combination ratio of the vinylidene fluoride resin and the methacrylic acid ester resin is differentiated between the surface layer and the adhesion layer to thereby improve the adhesiveness to a base material.
Furthermore, in the film described in Patent Document 1, an inorganic pigment such as titanium oxide and talc is added into at least one layer for imparting light blocking properties to the film and for improving the weatherability. Moreover, conventionally, there has been disclosed an optical film that includes an ultraviolet absorbing layer having a fluorine resin such as a vinylidene fluoride resin and particles of an inorganic compounds such as zinc oxide, titanium dioxide, and alumina (see Patent Document 3).
There has also been disclosed a fluorine resin colored composition in which a fatty acid ester of polyethylene glycol and/or its derivative is added to a resin component composed of a vinylidene fluoride resin and a methacrylic acid ester resin for improving dispersivity of an inorganic pigment (see Patent Document 4).